epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/ERB Hurt/Heal Game - Season 1: Round 2
Days passed: 38 Last update: November 8th Rules Every 12 hours, you can hurt a character, and heal one, but you can only say it on 1 comment once per day. For example, if you say "Heal John Lennon, hurt Bill O'Reilly," Lennon gains 1 HP, and O'Reilly loses 1 HP. You can also vote every 24 hours and get 4 actions, which can include a double hurt and a double heal. Every character starts with 10 HP. Last character alive wins. The blog will be updated daily. AWCs aren't allowed to play. Characters Alive *John Lennon - 20 *Darth Vader - 38 *Ludwig Van Beethoven - 48 *Albert Einstein - 40 *Stephen Hawking - 38 *Napoleon Bonaparte - 40 *Vince Offer - 34 *Cat in the Hat - 8 *William Shakespeare - 6 *Mr. Rogers - 32 *EpicLLOYD - 26 Characters Dead *Kim Jong-il (Killed 2 days in by HappySmileyGuy): Achievement - Kim Jong-Kill! *Justin Bieber (Killed 3 days in by FlareBlitz47): Achievement - Gone From My World! *Lady Gaga (Killed 4 days in by ISmack): Achievement - Caught In A Bad Romance And An Open Casket! *Things 1 & 2 (Killed 5 days in by JakeTheWrestleManiac): Achievement - Closed Back Into Their Box! *Sarah Palin (Killed 6 days in by BreZ): Achievement - R.I.P-ublican Party! *Hulk Hogan (Killed 8 days in by Tigerisnormal): Achievement - Hung From The Ropes! *Easter Bunny (Killed 9 days in by Taviwave): Achievement - Easter Egg Hunted! *Genghis Khan (Killed 10 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - Khanquered! *Bill O'Reilly (Killed 13 days in by Baby GG): Achievement - Killing O'Reilly! *Captain Kirk (Killed 14 days in by FlareBlitz47): Achievement - The Voyage Heaven! *Macho Man Randy Savage (Killed 16 days in by WonderPikachu12): Achievement - Snapped Into A Slim Jim! *Chuck Norris (Killed 19 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - Chuck Norris Fact: He's Dead! *Dumbledore (Killed 21 days in by Bobdave): Achievement - Avada Kedavra! *Mr. T (Killed 22 days in by Tigerisnormal): Achievement - We Pity The Fool! *Gandalf (Killed 24 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - He Shall Not Pass! *Christopher Columbus (Killed 24 days in by DudeWithASuit): Achievement - Discovered America, Discovered Death! *Abe Lincoln (Killed 26 days in by Skylar130): Achievement - Mind Blown Like A Verbal John Wilkes Booth! *Adolf Hitler (Killed 27 days in by TKandMit): Achievement - He Did Nazi It Coming! *Billy Mays (Killed 30 days in by HappySmileyGuy): Achievement - Ringed Down With OxiClean! *Nice Peter (Killed 30 days in by Firebrand795): Achievement - The One Vid He Never Survived! *Napoleon Dynamite (Killed 31 days in by Minipop56): Achievement - Dynamite That Never Got To Bang! *Ben Franklin (Killed 34 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Death Got To Him Before Taxes! Winning Contestants 1st: Ludwig Van Beethoven - 48 HP 2nd: Albert Einstein and Napoleon Bonaparte - 40 HP 3rd: Darth Vader and Stephen Hawking - 38 HP Losing Contestants 1st: William Shakespeare - 6 HP 2nd: Cat in the Hat - 8 HP 3rd: John Lennon - 20 HP Last comment: Double Hurt Albert Einstein, Double Heal Cat in the Hat by Awesomesix Category:Blog posts